


Cassandrium

by Logicallydreaming



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cassarian, F/M, Takes place during the finale, cassandrium, they apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logicallydreaming/pseuds/Logicallydreaming
Summary: Cass finds Varian after the battle against Zhan Tiri, hoping to apologize.
Relationships: Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Cassandrium

A lot happened that day. 

Well, more than normal in the Kingdom of Corona. 

Ever since the Princess returned after 18 years, it felt like the last few years were an endless cycle of things happening. A fair share was because of him...but he repented and has tried to make up for what he had done and continues to do so by helping the kingdom in any way he could. Even at the cost of his sanity, due to people touching things when he asked them not to. 

There was a reason Ruddiger was his lab assistant, and no way would he ever use Shorty again. Maybe his dad? B-but only if he wanted to!! The only other assistant he trusted with his work would have been Cass. It truly was a shame they never were able to work together. He never got to show her how well he worked when he was in his element. 

He chuckled at his small joke as he picked up debris, trying to help clean up. He had gotten so used to his inventions and experiments going wrong and causing damage, that picking up was second nature to him. At least this time it wasn’t his fault and his father didn’t have to be disappointed in him destroying the whole village...again. 

He looked around the room and noticed he was alone. His father was catching up with the members of the Brotherhood, Lance was with Kiera and Catalina, and Eugene was with Rapunzel. Even Ruddiger was off taking a long-deserved nap after being transformed by his potion. He was a good raccoon. 

Varian let out a sigh, guess it was up to him to get it a little bit tidier. He leaned down and started to pick up rubble and large stones from the walls and ceiling collapsing. He knew he couldn’t lift many of them, but he was proud of his strength despite his lack of muscular physique. Carrying heavy materials for his inventions came in handy at times. 

He hummed a little to himself as he thought back on all the events that happened that day. Being in the lost realm was odd...having a snake attached to his head was even more disturbing. But the worst part of it was when he saw a mouse run by earlier, his mouth started to water! He craved to eat the mouse!! 

He needed a drink after all this is over. Nice hot cocoa with one marshmallow would do nicely! He doesn’t want to ever think about that nightmare ever again. And why a snake of all things?! It didn’t make sense since everyone knew the reason he had the streak was that--

“Hey.” he heard from behind him, causing him to pause in his work. It’s been a long time since he heard her voice that wasn’t in an angry or bitter tone. He felt his heart jump with hope, with a little bit of fear, and something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He turned to her and guilt-filled through him, flashes of her in the Amber flooded through his brain and he looked to the ground in shame. Just as he has reasons to be upset with her, she had so much to be mad at him about. He hurt her, trapped her, and betrayed her and her friendship. 

She hesitated at the doorway, still clad in that brown one-piece suit, before walking over to him slowly. “Do you need help?” she asked him quietly, hoping to break the tension between the two. 

He finally met her eyes and saw the same regret and guilt he felt staring back at him. He swallowed hard and looked down again, fidgeting with his glove. “I-it’s alright, I think this is all we can do in this room anyways without Lance’s help.” he cleared his throat as they stood awkwardly again. 

“Varian.” She started again just as he said “Cassandra” which caused them to have an awkward laugh and him gesturing for her to speak first. 

“Varian…” she started again and hesitated as if finding the right words to say, “I’m so sorry for the way I treated you.” 

“It’s alright, Cassandra.” he offered her a small smile, “You were upset and being manipulated…” he shuffled his foot against the floor and shrugged, not meeting her eyes. 

“No, I meant before that too.” she ran her hand through her hair as she walked closer to him. “Varian...ever since we met, I never really saw you as a friend. You were just a kid, an annoying kid who seemed to cause chaos and destruction.” she began, causing him to wince and his shoulders to sink in shame. “But...then the Expo happened and you were helpful and kind and did your best to help me prove myself despite me brushing you off to fulfill my own ambition.” 

“I forgave you for tha-'' Varian started, only for Cass to cut him off with a raise of her hand, “Then the snowstorm happened and you came for help about your father.” she took a deep breath, “I was just as much to blame in not helping you as Rapunzel was. I saw how desperate you were, how upset you were...but I shrugged it off. I could have tried to help you, to give you comfort and a shoulder to cry on...but I didn’t. I didn’t try to find you in the months after that when you disappeared. I didn’t try and keep our friendship alive...and for that I’m sorry.” She took a deep breath and rubbed her arm. “I’ve never been good at making friends, Rapunzel was the only one who tried...and because of her I’ve realized how important it is to keep fighting...even if the other is hurting, you don’t give up on them.” 

Varian stared at the woman in front of him in shock as he processed her words. He took a deep breath and looked down at his feet, “I wasn’t a good friend either.” he admitted, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “You don’t try and crush your friends, you don’t build a gun to trap them in Amber, you don’t try to bribe them into being your assistant in a science expo by helping them with their work...” 

She chuckled a little at that, “We are a piece of work, aren't we?” She asked him with a small smirk, which caused him to look up and meet her eyes with a chuckle of his own.  
“I guess so…” he agreed. 

“I guess we’re not so different after all...actually, I'd say we are the same in the way we handle bad situations.” she placed her hand on his shoulder, “Only difference is you tried to help me...you tried to warn me, but I was so lost in my lust for power and destiny that I ignored you. You more than anyone understood what I was going through and what it’s like to have nothing left to lose.” 

He looked up at her and smiled, placing his hand on top of hers. “We’re friends, Cass.” he squared his shoulders some and met her eyes, “I promise, that will never change.” 

“I promise I will be a better friend to you, Varian.” Cass murmured as she looked at the kid...no, young man that stood before her. In her rage, she didn’t notice how much he grew from the kid she first met all those years ago. She felt her heart swell with pride for him. She was proud of him for all he has done and who he has become. He filled her with the hope that maybe if he could turn his life around after being rock bottom, she could too. 

She grabbed his hand in hers and started to pull him from the throne room, “Come, I...want to show you something.” she murmured as she headed towards the servant quarters towards her room. 

Once in there, she dropped his hand so she could start searching the debris and shattered items until she found what she was looking for. She walked over to him, grabbed his hand once more and placed the familiar purple necklace in his hand.

“You still have it..” he breathed as he looked at it in awe, still shining like it did when he made it for her. 

“Of course, it’s not every day you get an element named after you.” she smiled, gazing down at the necklace, remembering the moment they shared at the expo. So much has happened since then, things were so simple back then. 

She walked over to the remains of her dresser before pulling out leftover clothes from the drawers, trying to pick out something to wear. 

Varian shifted on his feet as he watched her, “What do you plan on doing now?” he asked, playing with the necklace in his hands. 

She paused and looked at the alchemist before sighing, “I don’t know. Leave I guess, go find my true destiny?” she twisted the fabric of the green top in her hands and sat on the bed, “I can’t stay here...I can’t handle how people will treat me after everything I’ve done. I’m not strong like you.”

Varian walked over and sat next to her, “I’ve had the practice to be fair. It’s not the first time I was thought to be dangerous.” he chuckled, looking at the necklace in his hands, “And it wasn’t easy...still isn’t. I still have people who don’t trust me. That’s why I tried so hard to prove myself, tried so hard to protect Corona…” he trailed off, not meeting her eyes.

“..from me.” she finished for him, letting out a sigh and setting the shirt down on her lap. “You did the right thing, if I was in your shoes, I would have done the same...which I did. Just not to the same extent.” 

He played with the necklace before holding it out for her to take. “Wherever you go...just know, you will always have a friend here...you have a family here.” he corrected himself, “So if you ever get lost again...just look at this and remember all the good times you’ve had, remember all the good things you’ve done...it helps with the guilt.” He scratched the back of his neck again, “Trust me, it works…” he murmured, knowing from experience. 

She looked down at the Cassandrium in her hand and clutched it gently, pressing it to her chest. She looked up and met his eyes, taking his hand in her other one. “Varian...I truly am sorry...about everything.”

Varian gave her hand a small squeeze and returned the smile, “It’s alright, Cassandra.”

“I told you.” she started, causing him to look up at her in confusion, “Call me Cassie.” She corrected him and was rewarded with a big, warm grin. 

"Okay, Cassie."


End file.
